Image content (e.g., still images or frames of video) represents a significant amount of online content. For example, a web page may include multiple images, and a large portion of the time and resources spent rendering the web page are dedicated to rendering those images for display. The amount of time and resources required to receive and render an image for display depends in part on the manner in which the image is compressed. As such, an image can be rendered faster by reducing the total data size of the image using lossy compression and decompression techniques.
Lossy compression techniques seek to represent image content using fewer bits than the number of bits in the original image. Lossy compression techniques can introduce visual artefacts, such as ringing artefacts, into the decompressed image. Higher compression levels can result in more observable ringing artefacts. It is desirable to minimize the ringing artefacts while maintaining high levels of compression.